


In The Quiet Morning

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, it breaks my heart to know that this New Year's Eve you'll be kissing someone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blondebabe800](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondebabe800/gifts).



Jared always hoped that he would find his soul mate, someone who makes him feel bubbly happy, unable to stop grinning like a silly fool and who set butterflies swarming his tummy and made his heart beat outta his chest. When he met Jensen he was granted his happily ever after wish; Jensen was so head over heels in love with Jared he wanted to kiss him every second of every day. 

Jensen loves Jared's smile, to see the younger man grin makes his heart do a little skip in his chest. Jared is adorable when he smiles! Cute dimpled cheeks blushing rosy red as his big, sweet puppy dog eyes shine bright like diamond stars. It is the most beautiful sight in the world as far as Jensen is concerned. 

However, today, Jared’s face was still full of worry when he cupped Jensen’s cheeks, brushing a thumb over his lips. 

They are new to public display of affections, and with society cruel to homosexual love, they are waiting with pated breathes for someone to sneer. But no one does. On a street corner, in a winter wonderland of fluffy snow under a starry sky, people quickly pass them by, choosing to keep a kind heart in their soul. 

Jared leaned down and trailed kisses up the side of Jensen's neck, across his freckled cheek to his lips where he pressed his mouth to Jensen’s soft lips, keeping the kiss slow and tenderly loving. Jensen brushes Jared’s hair out of his face and tucks the soft strands behind his ear, sighs blissfully as they kiss. The kiss taste like sweet strawberries as Jensen trails his fingertips over Jared’s dimpled cheeks, making the younger man smile brightly into the caress. 

The world is perfectly perfect in this moment of love, and as they walk down the street hand-in-hand, their hearts beat to a rhythm of pure love. 

Later in the night, at their home sweet home, Jared enjoys the delight of Jensen playing his guitar. Jensen’s love for music is the rhythm of his heart. It’s a strong and steady beat, a song he plays beautifully when his fingers pluck the strings of his guitar. The notes, while invisible to the naked eye, are inked upon his freckled skin. 

The lyrics speak of love and life, blissful happiness that makes his emerald eyes twinkle like stars. He feels music flowing all through him, and the beat is good for his soul. It’s easy for him to get lost in the sensation; it’s so soothing and calm, like slipping into a warm bath. Jensen lets the song sing of passion from his heart and from his harmonizing vocals. He could spend hours playing the music with his hands…as could Jared spend hours listening to him play. 

Jensen sings with grace and love, thumbs gliding easily over the strings, and Jared closes his eyes and feels the music way down deep in his soul as a happy smile dances on his lips. He feels the love Jensen has for him as his boyfriend sings a song of two soul-mates intertwined in paradise.

As the snow falls outside, blanketing the town in a winter wonderland, Jensen sets his guitar aside and pulls Jared into his arms, the younger man blushes when Jensen holds him tenderly and kisses his dimpled cheek. “I love you. I will always love you, Jared.” Jensen promises, soft breath tickling against the younger man’s skin as his hand soothes down Jared’s back.

While the inked notes may go unseen, Jared can feel the rhythm of Jensen’s love in that touch, and it makes his soul sing a song that will forever last. 

Once upon a time there was happiness, now, years later, there is only heartbreak. 

It’s been a while since I’ve looked into your beautiful hazel eyes, held you…kissed you. It’s been so long since I’ve seen your handsome face glowing with happiness and joy, and I miss those cute adorable dimples that shined when you were mine. I miss your harmonizing laugh; it was the music of my soul. Jared, it’s been months since I last held you and yet I can still feel you in my embrace, holding onto me as we make love, and my heart shatters into a thousand pieces when I think that never again will I hear you whisper ‘I love you.’ 

The candles light your face and I can still remember the warm touch of your smooth skin caressing mine as your hands roamed sensual and lovingly over my body. It’s my fault you’re gone, baby; I couldn’t kick the addicted, and I put the needle before you. I was weak…foolish—to prideful to ask for help. I drove you away with the screaming and fighting, the vulgar words and my anger. You were right to leave; you deserve much better than me, and you are worthy of all the happiness in the world.

Letting you slip through my fingers was the worst mistake I ever made and it haunts me every time I close my eyes. It’s been months since we parted and I’ve changed for the better; I’m clean now. I want to apologize for my mistakes but it’s too late. 

You’re with him now, and it breaks my heart to know that this New Year’s Eve you’ll be kissing someone else.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/500200.html?thread=73598440#t73598440)


End file.
